halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
S.S. Frightanic: Carnage Crew
S.S. Frightanic: Carnage Crew was one of the five haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights VIII. It was located in the Earthquake Queue along with S.S. Frightanic: Fear in First Class. History and Location In 1997, a record-breaking movie called Titanic was released in theaters. The movie proved to be a smash-hit and blew up in the box office. In 1998, Universal decided to do a horror parody version of the movie as a haunted house. This haunted house would be a dual house (a house with two entrances to two different houses), but unlike previous years, each house got its own place on the map. Universal would decide to put both of these houses inside the large extended queue for The Earthquake attraction, making it the first time two houses were put in this venue. In 2003, the house would get a semi-sequel titled Ship of Screams. The captain scene from this house would reappear in the 2010 anniversary haunted house titled Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. Description Venture into the vessel's murky depths and meet a "skeleton crew" who will cater to your every needs. Story The story of this house was said to be that the luxury liner, The S.S. Frightanic, docked in San Francisco after going to Hawaii. On this trip, the ship reportedly got sucked into a black hole and into another dimension. After arriving at San Francisco, the crew went insane and ghosts haunted the various areas of the dilapidated ship. Experience Facade Reportedly, leading up to the facade was a long bridge over water with floating corpses on both sides. The facade was a large ship with one entrance on either side; one leading to this house, the other leading to Fear in First Class. On the ship, there were two skeletons recreating the "I'm King of the World" scene from Titanic. The ship was located in a harbor also containing a building with the words "Harbor View" on the sign, a few crates and barrels, and another, small building with a metal roof. Walkthrough This house would take guests through the dingier "poorer" areas of the ship. The house made it feel like the ship was moving on the ocean and tried to make guests feel seasick. It also had a few changes in elevation. At one point guests walked through the crew quarters, with one man laying dead on a bed, impaled by a sword. Human bones and other remains were scattered over the bunkbeds, and there was a scareactor portraying a zombified crew member. Another room was the bridge, with cracked walls, pieces of cloth hanging down from the ceiling, and another zombie scareactor manning the wheel. Another room was the dentists office with the smell of burning teeth, An evil dentist would be seen drilling a "patients" teeth. Pictures SSFCC Concept Art 3.jpg S.S. Frightanic Scareactors.jpg|A picture of some of the scareactors from one of the S.S. Frightanic houses. Image from pikabelle.com. SSFCC Concept Art.jpg SSFCC Concept Art 2.jpg Trivia * Michael Aiello, the future showrunner of the event, appeared as a scareactor in this house, as the ships captain seen in the concept art. * In 2012 it was revealed that The S.S Frightanic Crew are a part of the Kerezan Legion. Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando